


Tardes de estudio

by begok



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Una tarde cualquiera, Isak intenta estudiar en el apartamento que comparte con su novio Even.





	1. Tardes provechosas

**Author's Note:**

> Post 4x01

Even le acompaña hasta su mesa, como cada día, y en cuanto deja la mochila en el suelo, su novio le empuja contra la pared y le besa, separándole los labios con la lengua, usando su cuerpo para inmovilizarle mientras su mano en la nuca de Isak le mantiene pegado a su boca.  
Sabe que están en un lugar público y que cualquiera puede entrar y sorprenderles, pero a Isak le da igual, hace tiempo que pasó su etapa de _no quiero que nadie sepa que soy gay_. Si a alguien no le guste, que no les mire. Aunque tampoco tiene intención de dar un espectáculo en vivo y van camino de hacerlo si no se detienen. Así que se obliga a romper el beso y poner la mano en el pecho de Even para separarle cuando éste se inclina para volver a besarle.  
\- No creo que les haga mucha gracia encontrarnos follando, Even.  
Even se ríe, el desgraciado, de esa manera que hace que hasta el día más gris se ilumine e Isak tiene que agarrarse a algo y la sudadera de Even es lo más cercano, para no lanzarse a sus labios.  
\- ¿Quién dice que vamos a follar?  
El ruido en los pasillos es cada vez mayor, así que Even se inclina hasta que sus narices se rozan para que pueda escucharle. Huele tan bien que Isak no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y aspirar profundamente.  
\- Pues entonces más vale que pares porque si continúas vas a tener que ocuparte de esto ¬coge la mano de Even y la lleva hasta la parte delantera de sus pantalones para que puede percibir la incipiente erección que late bajo ellos.  
Sin ningún tipo de pudor, Even aprieta suavemente y frota la palma de su mano contra su erección mientras acerca sus labios hasta el oído de Isak.  
\- Sabes que me encanta ocuparme de esto…  
El capullo de su novio ni siquiera tiene la decencia de apartar la mano cuando escucha entrar a Sana, aunque Isak empieza a agradecerle a Alá que su amiga haya entrado en ese momento porque empezaba a perder el poco control que aún le quedaba.  
\- Hola ¬Sana finge no ver lo que está pasando entre ellos y se sienta en su mesa, dándoles la espalda y de paso un poco de intimidad.  
\- Hola. Even ya se iba ¬dice, apartando la mano de su novio y empujándole suavemente aunque sin dejar de sonreírle.  
\- ¿Me iba? ¬Isak va a necesitar hielo para calmar su erección si Even sigue mirándole de ese modo tan descarado.  
\- Sí, te ibas. Tienes clases, ¿recuerdas? Y yo también.  
No hay nada en el mundo que le haga más feliz que escuchar la risa de Even, así que cuando éste se ríe y comienza a caminar de espaldas, Isak sonríe, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente al hacerlo. Pero antes de que pueda acercarse a su silla, Even está de nuevo a su lado, susurrándole al oído.  
\- Esta tarde me ocuparé de ese asunto.  
Y desaparece tan rápido cómo ha llegado, saludando con la mano a Sana desde la puerta, y dejando a Isak sin aliento, ruborizado y con una erección que apenas puede disimular tirando de la sudadera mientras se sienta.  
Va a matar a su novio en cuanto vuelvan a casa por ponerle en esa situación.  
\- Veo que la mudanza os ha sentado bien ¬Sana intenta no reírse, pero no hace un buen trabajo y tiene que ocultarse tras una libreta cuando la profesora pide silencio.  
\- No tiene gracia ¬masculla entre dientes, aunque sabe que si no fuera uno de los protagonistas, él también se estaría riendo.

*********************

A media mañana, cuando mira su móvil antes de entrar a su clase de inglés, Isak recibe un mensaje que le hace sonreír.  
_Te echo de menos._  
Responde inmediatamente.  
_Yo también te echo de menos._  
No le sorprende que Even comience a escribir en cuanto aparece en su pantalla que el remitente lo ha recibido.  
_¿A qué hora acabas hoy?_  
_3.30_  
_Yo acabo a las 4. ¿Me esperas y volvemos juntos a casa?_  
Se lame los labios mientras lee la pregunta, como si estuviese saboreando ya los labios de su novio.  
_Claro. Mándame un mensaje cuando salgas, estaré en la biblioteca._  
_Si no te conociera pensaría que eres un empollón._  
_Que te den, Even._  
_Lo estoy deseando, pero a partir de las 4, antes tengo clases, ¿recuerdas?_  
A Isak se le seca la boca mientras lee y se le acelera un poco la respiración, por no hablar de que su erección ha vuelto a aparecer, así que aspira con fuerza y suelta el aire lentamente un par de veces.  
_¬¬ Te veo a las 4._  
_Te quiero._  
_Yo también te quiero._  
Entra en clase sonriendo como un auténtico estúpido y Jonas pone los ojos en blanco en cuanto le ve, palmeándole la espalda cuando se sienta a su lado.  
\- Estás jodido, amigo.  
Oh, sí, lo está. Jonas no tiene ni la menor idea de hasta qué punto lo está.

*********************

Coincidir con Sana en la biblioteca es un verdadero placer. No es de esas personas que intentan llenar el silencio con palabras aunque no tengan sentido, Isak debería avergonzarse de pensar en Vilde en ese momento, al fin y al cabo es la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos, pero no lo hace. Y su conversación siempre, siempre, le aporta algo nuevo.  
Esa tarde tienen que terminar un trabajo para biología, solo faltan algunos detalles, así que aprovechan esa media hora para finiquitarlo.  
\- Deja de mirar el teléfono, Isak. Sabe dónde estás y vendrá a buscarte en caso de que no veas su mensaje. Aunque es imposible que no lo veas.  
El tono de Sana es serio, pero no puede evitar sonreír cada vez que le ve mirar el móvil, así que Isak se obliga a dejar el teléfono boca abajo sobre la mesa y centrarse en esos malditos apuntes. Tiene que sacar algo mejor que un 6 a final de curso.  
Sana acaba de mandar el trabajo a su profesora, sí, la misma que no conoce la existencia del sujetador, cuando Isak siente una mano sobre su hombro y, si no fuera bastante saber exactamente cómo le toca su novio, la sonrisa de su amiga no deja lugar a dudas de a quién pertenece.  
\- ¿Mi pequeño empollón ha terminado ya?  
Isak mira a Even con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada que intenta ser asesina, aunque sabe que no lo ha conseguido cuando su novio se inclina y le besa en la mejilla sin dejar de sonreír.  
\- Capullo ¬sabe que Even la escuchado cuando una carcajada rompe el silencio de la biblioteca.  
Se levanta tan rápido como puede, recogiendo sus cosas mientras algunos alumnos chistan y piden silencio e ignorando la risita de Sana.  
\- No te pongas de su parte ¬sisea en dirección a su amiga, que abre mucho los ojos, oculta la sonrisa apretando mucho los labios y levanta las manos mientras compone su mejor gesto de inocencia¬. Te veo mañana.  
No necesita girarse para saber que Even le sigue por los pasillos. Y no es sólo porque pueda sentir su mirada en su espalda, que también, sino porque todas las jodidas chicas con las que se cruzan se quedan mirando fijamente tras él. _Tiene novio, por favor... Dejad de tirarle los trastos._  
En cuanto atraviesan la puerta del instituto, Even se pone a su altura y pasa un brazo por sus hombros, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla y rozarle la piel tras la oreja con la nariz. Y ahí está de nuevo su erección.  
No puede evitar que algo parecido a un sollozo se escape de su garganta y Even se pone delante de Isak, preocupado por si le pasa algo. Niega con la cabeza y apoya la frente en el pecho de su novio, dejando que éste le rodee con sus brazos y le atraiga contra su cuerpo.  
\- No puedo seguir empalmándome cada vez que te me acercas ¬dice muy bajito, para que solo Even pueda escucharle. Al menos esta vez, su novio tienen la decencia de no reírse.  
Even le obliga a alejarse unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que puedan mirarse a los ojos, y acaricia su mejilla con el pulgar mientras le sujeta por la nuca.  
\- Me ofendería si no lo hicieras.  
A Isak se le escapa la sonrisa. Y luego se le acelera el corazón porque hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que está Even y se daría de cabezazos contra la pared por no haberse parado a mirarle detenidamente antes de intentar fingir que está enfadado con él por llamarle empollón.  
Mientras que la mayoría de los mortales después de varias horas de clase tienen un aspecto lamentable, Even parece recién salido de un anuncio, con el pelo un poco más revuelto que cuando salieron de casa porque seguramente se ha pasado los dedos por él y una sonrisa que invita a hacer muchas cosas y ninguna decente. Gracias por preguntar.  
Antes de que sea consciente de lo que está haciendo, Isak está separando los labios de Even con la lengua, adentrándose en ella como si fuera un huracán, mordiendo y succionando hasta que su novio gime contra su boca. Cuando se separan, un par de grupos de chicas les miran con una sonrisa y un par de neandertales les lanzan miradas reprobatorias.  
Por el rabillo del ojo ve a Even hacerles una peineta a esos tipos mientras se alejan y se ríe, poniendo la frente en el hombro de su novio.  
No dicen nada más mientras caminan cogidos de la mano hacia su apartamento. Es pequeño, pero suficiente para ellos, además Even ha llenado las paredes con sus dibujos. Y es sólo para ellos dos. Sin compañeros de piso que abren la puerta y les interrumpen en mitad de un polvo.  
\- ¿Tienes que estudiar? ¬pregunta Even mientras deja la mochila sobre el sofá y empieza a quitarse la chaqueta.  
\- Examen el jueves.  
\- Empieza mientras yo preparo algo de comer.  
Coge la mano de Even antes de que entre en la cocina y le da un rápido beso en los labios que hace que a su novio se le ilumine la mirada y una sonrisa le aflore a los labios.  
Prepara los apuntes en la mesa auxiliar donde suelen estudiar, ignorando los ruidos procedentes de la cocina hasta que Even acaricia su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.  
\- Come algo antes.  
No le sorprende que sobre la mesa haya un par de sándwiches de queso recién salidos del horno. No tiene que probarlos para saber que llevan cardamomo. Le da un beso en la mejilla a Even mientras se levanta cuando su novio levanta las cejas, divertido al ver su expresión.  
\- ¿Qué tal el día? ¬pregunta Even antes de darle el primer mordisco al sándwich.  
\- La profesora de biología es una racista. La mayoría de las veces ignora las aportaciones de Sana. Y solo por llevar hijab.  
\- ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¬Even parece preocupado.  
\- No creo que sepa que soy gay, pero no me extrañaría nada que además de racista fuera homófoba.  
\- Si te dice algo, dímelo.  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Irás a clase a decirle que no se meta con tu novio? ¬Even no responde, sólo le mira fijamente, de ese modo que impide que retires la mirada.  
\- Sólo dímelo, ¿vale?  
\- Sí, papá ¬le saca la lengua y Even pone los ojos en blanco, pero sin poder evitar sonreír.  
Se sienta a estudiar después de comer, dejando sitio suficiente para que Even también lo haga. Están uno frente al otro, cada uno con sus libros y sus apuntes, los ordenadores en un rincón, por si tienen que consultar algo, y un montón de bolígrafos sobre la mesa.  
Es muy difícil concentrarse en estudiar teniendo a Even delante cuando lo que le apetece es pasarse la tarde besándole. Sería menos productivo, pero mucho más satisfactorio. Pero es incluso peor intentar hacerlo cuando sabe que su novio le mira cada pocos minutos y está seguro de que no hay buenas intenciones en esas miradas.  
\- Tengo que estudiar, Even ¬ni siquiera se molesta en levantar la mirada.  
\- ¿He dicho algo? ¬pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a fijar su atención en los apuntes, sabiendo que su novio está sonriendo.  
Consigue concentrarse lo suficiente para terminar el tema que le quedaba pendiente y aún tiene la tarde del miércoles para repasar, así que se recuesta en la silla, satisfecho consigo mismo por haber sido capaz de ignorar la insistente mirada de su novio e incluso no prestar atención a sus poco sutiles intentos por distraerle dejando caer sus bolis en su campo de visión.  
Se daría una palmada en la espalda si no quedara demasiado ridículo.  
Cuando levanta la mirada, Even le está observando, un mechón de su flequillo cae sobre su frente, tapando parte de su ojo izquierdo, y esa sonrisa de rompecorazones que deberían declarar ilegal o algo porque es demasiado perfecta.  
\- Es tu último año, deberías estudiar.  
\- He tenido un par de horas libres y he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer.  
\- ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes? ¬le mira de reojo, achinando los ojos.  
\- Me gusta que estudiemos juntos.  
\- No estabas estudiando ¬dice resuelto, cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Los libros, no.  
Isak no puede evitar sonrojarse hasta la raíz del pelo cuando Even dice eso. Su apuro hace que su novio se ría, llenando la estancia con su risa y provocando que algo bulla en su estómago.  
Se levanta y se acerca a su pareja, empujándole para que separe la silla de la mesa y le deje espacio para poder sentarse en sus rodillas. Even rodea su cintura en cuanto lo hace, levantando el rostro para rozar su nariz con la suya antes de que Isak se incline y le bese en los labios.  
\- ¿Qué era eso que tenía que hacer después de las 4? ¬Even se ríe al escucharle, estrechándole aún más contra su cuerpo.  
\- Primero tengo que ocuparme de algo, si no recuerdo mal ¬responde, levantando las cejas y con esa sonrisa de medio lado que hace que las chicas pierdan las bragas cuando hablan con él.  
\- Podemos hacer las dos cosas.  
Se pone en pie, ofreciéndole la mano a su novio, que entrelaza los dedos con los suyos y le besa en la sien mientras le sigue hasta el dormitorio.


	2. Tardes satisfactorias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una tarde cualquiera, Isak intenta estudiar en el apartamento que comparte con su novio Even y cuando acaba tiene mejores cosas de las que ocuparse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post 4x01

Even besa su cuello, lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Isak echa la cabeza hacia atrás y gime, acariciando los brazos de su novio hasta que llega a sus hombros y cierra los ojos, centrándose en la sensación de los labios de Even sobre su yugular y su brazo alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndole apretado contra su cuerpo.  
Gime de nuevo.  
Echa la capucha de Even hacia atrás para poder meter los dedos en su pelo rubio, cerrando más el apretón sobre los mechones cuando su compañero succiona bajo su oreja con tanta fuerza que sabe que al día siguiente tendrá una marca. Tira del cabello de Even para alejarle lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos y cuando lo hace a Isak se le seca la boca. No cree que vaya a acostumbrarse nunca a todo lo que ve en la mirada de su novio.  
Besa sus labios, separando los suyos para que la lengua de Even se abra paso en su boca, gimiendo cuando succiona y gruñendo cuando se aleja para apoyar su frente en la suya. Rozan sus narices, acercando sus bocas para alejarlas luego. Isak desliza la sudadera de su novio por sus hombros hasta que cae al suelo, unos segundo después es la suya la que acaba a sus pies. Los dedos de Even enredan su pelo cuando acaricia su mejilla con la barbilla y deja un suave beso sobre su sien.  
Mete las manos bajo la camiseta de Even, acariciando su espalda con la palma mientras asciende hasta sus hombros y luego vuelve a descender, bajando hasta que sus dedos tocan la parte alta del culo de su novio, que sonríe de ese modo tan tentador y roza su nariz con la suya de nuevo antes de inclinarse y besarle, mordiéndole los labios cuando lo hace, envolviéndole con sus brazos hasta que casi no puede respirar.  
Antes de darse cuenta, Evan ha roto el beso y le está quitando la camiseta con un rápido movimiento. Luego todo es lengua y dientes y saliva y manos acariciando tanta piel como pueden, colándose bajo la ropa que aún llevan puesta. Un suave tirón en el pelo le hace echar la cabeza hacia atrás y un gemido se escapa de su boca cuando los labios de Evan descienden por su cuello y siguen paseándose por su mandíbula.  
Y de repente no hay nada.  
Isak tiene ganas de ponerse a gritar, lleva todo el maldito día esperando estar con Even y ahora…  
Cuando abre los ojos con intención de decirle a su novio un par de cosas, el aliento se le atasca en la garganta y se le seca la boca. Evan le observa con los ojos tan oscurecidos que parecen grises y una expresión que le hace sentir un poco de vértigo. No recuerda que nadie le haya mirado así en toda su vida, como si fuera algo precioso, algo muy valioso que tiene que proteger por encima de cualquier cosa.  
Entonces Even sonríe, de esa forma que hace que el día se ilumine, e Isak no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Está a punto de inclinarse para besarle cuando su novio alza una ceja, todo malas intenciones, y se deja caer hasta estar sentado en la cama, llevándose sus vaqueros y su ropa interior con él.  
Isak contiene la respiración cuando ve a su compañero lamerse los labios, goloso, al ver su incipiente erección. No debería ser legal ser tan sexy, piensa mientras separa un poco más las piernas para estabilizarse y sonrojándose cuando Even le mira con esa expresión que tiene justo antes de hacer algo que le gusta mucho.  
Primero son los dedos de Even los que rodean su erección, masturbándole suavemente hasta que se endurece totalmente bajo sus caricias, los ojos de su novio fijos en los suyos, disfrutando de su placer.  
Isak cierra los ojos y respira hondo, concentrándose en la suavidad de la palma de Even y entonces llega el primer lametazo y los abre inmediatamente, buscando la mirada de su novio y estremeciéndose cuando ve su lengua recorriéndole de la punta a la base y luego de la base a la punta. Mete los dedos en su pelo, acariciándolo cuando son los labios los que le rodean.  
El calor y la humedad le hacen gemir y Even se ríe suavemente, haciéndole vibrar con su risa. A Even le encanta decirle que cuando le hace una mamada Isak solloza de placer, él lo niega aunque sabe que es incapaz de controlarse cuando está en su boca.  
\- Capullo…  
Even le mira y como toda respuesta se mete su pene tan profundamente como puede en la boca, mientras masajea sus testículos. Isak está a punto de sollozar de verdad, pero se muerde el labio para contenerse y no darle la razón a Even, aunque le obliga a usar todo su autocontrol y sus dedos se crispan sobre la cabeza rubia, tirando de sus cabellos con más fuerza de la que pretendía. Pero a Even no parece molestarle, al contrario, sonríe cuando deja que su erección escape de sus labios.  
Le lame como si fuera un helado, de la punta a la base, de la base a la punta, succionando en el momento preciso, presionando con la fuerza adecuada y no hay nada que Isak pueda hacer para no acabar gimiendo y mascullando incoherencias mientras sale y entra en la boca de Even.  
\- Even…  
Tira del pelo de su novio hasta que éste se separa, todo labios hinchados y mirada desenfocada. Isak tiene que respirar hondo un par de veces para que esa visión no le haga correrse como un adolescente salido, que es exactamente lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera impedido que Even continuara con lo que estaba haciendo.  
\- Me encanta encargarme de esto ¬responde Even con una sonrisa lasciva mientras se relame.  
Se inclina y atrapa los labios de su novio entre los suyos, gimiendo cuando Even se pone en pie y enreda los dedos en su pelo, profundizando el beso, y rodea su cintura con el otro brazo. De repente Isak se siente cabreado porque Even lleva demasiada ropa y no es justo que él esté a punto de arder y su novio aún esté totalmente vestido, así que se separa de su boca el tiempo indispensable para pasar la camiseta por su cabeza y luego vuelve a lanzarse sobre sus labios.  
Y sí, está mucho mejor sentir la piel caliente de Even contra su pecho y saber que está ardiendo como la suya.  
Luego se concentra en sus pantalones, jadeando cuando sus dedos rozan la imponente erección que late debajo y Even se estremece antes de mordisquear su lengua y hacerle tambalearse. Los brazos de su novio se cierran a su alrededor, estabilizándole, pero no con tanta fuerza que no pueda seguir encargándose de esos malditos vaqueros que aún lleva puesto. Los empuja sin mucha delicadeza, gruñendo cuando encuentra los calzoncillos debajo y tiene que perder otros preciosos segundos antes de alcanzar su objetivo, que le espera, orgulloso e impaciente.  
Even sisea cuando sus dedos le rodean y Isak sonríe contra su boca, satisfecho por conseguir hacerle perder el control con solo una caricia. Al menos Even tiene la delicadeza de deshacerse con la misma facilidad que él cuando están juntos.  
\- Yo también tengo que ocuparme de algo ¬Isak se lame los labios cuando habla, imaginando la cantidad de cosas que quiere hacerle.  
Cuando Even comienza a girarse para tumbarse en la cama, Isak le sujeta por la muñeca y niega con la cabeza.  
\- Boca arriba. Quiero ver tu cara cuando haga que te corras.  
Y a Even se le dilatan aún más las pupilas si eso es posible y su respiración se acelera. Isak se apunta un tanto mentalmente, antes de olvidarse de ello porque tiene a su novio desnudo, empalmado y tumbado en su cama, esperando a que le haga correrse.  
Y tiene que respirar hondo y cerrar los ojos unos segundos para no ser el que se corra en ese mismo instante.  
Cuando por fin ha recuperado todo su autocontrol, abre los ojos y se encuentra a Even en la misma posición, pero con la sonrisa aún más amplia si cabe y eso hace que a Isak le dé un vuelco el corazón. Sube a la cama y comienza a ascender por el cuerpo de su novio, dejando besos desperdigados por sus piernas, pasando de largo por su erección para desesperación de Even, que hunde la cabeza en la almohada y suspira, frustrado, antes de volver a mirarle y gemir cuando lame su estómago.  
Mordisquea sus pezones con suavidad hasta que se endurecen, dejando un reguero de saliva sobre su pecho que seca soplando ligeramente hasta que Even se arquea sobre la cama. Su novio tiene una mano enredando su pelo, la otra agarrando las sábanas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos están blancos.  
Continúa su camino, besando el cuello de Even y ascendiendo hasta llegar a su boca. Mordisquea sus labios con pasión, notando cómo su novio le devuelve el beso con desesperación, separando las piernas para que se acomode entre ellas y permitiendo que se froten como los adolescentes que son.  
Se besan como si solo existiesen ellos dos en el mundo, con pasión pero con calma, saboreándose mientras se acarician con adoración, excitándose con cada toque. Isak apoya la frente en la Even y se lame los labios mientras su novio le acaricia la barbilla y roza su nariz con la suya.  
Even le sonríe, alzando las cejas provocativamente, y luego alza las caderas, haciendo que sus erecciones se rocen y provocando que Isak gruña y se muerda el labio con fuerza antes de volver a besar a su novio, separándole los labios con la lengua y acariciando sus muslos.  
Con un rápido movimiento, Isak levanta las caderas de su novio y coloca una de las almohadas bajo ellas, sonriendo de medio lado cuando Even suelta un gritito de sorpresa que le hace reírse, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su compañero. Pero su gesto cambia en cuestión de segundos cuando le ve colocándose entre sus piernas. Su visión desde esa posición le seca la boca y le entrecorta la respiración.  
El bote de lubricante rueda por la cama hasta detenerse junto a la cadera de Even y cuando Isak mira a su novio no puede evitar sonreír, extendiendo el gel sobre sus dedos. Comienza a masturbarle lentamente para luego inclinarse para lamerle, usando su otra mano para prepararle cuando su cuerpo se relaja bajo sus caricias.  
Los gemidos de Even llenan la estancia, clavándose en el cerebro de Isak y mandando descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Está tan excitado que en varias ocasiones tiene que detenerse para respirar hondo.  
\- Hazlo ya.  
La voz de Even suena desesperada pero autoritaria e Isak no tiene fuerzas para resistirse.  
De rodillas entre los muslos de su novio, Isak se adentra con lentitud en Even, pendiente de los gestos de ese rostro que tan bien conoce, deteniéndose cuando se crispa de dolor, aumentando el ritmo cuando sus gemidos lo llenan todo. Se inclina para atrapar sus labios, bebiéndose sus jadeos mientras comienza a masturbarle.  
En cuestión de minutos Even se deshace en su mano, mordiéndole los labios para acallar los gemidos y los jadeos y clavando sus dedos en el glúteo cuando le empuja más profundamente, llevándole a un orgasmo devastador que le deja la mente en blanco y el cuerpo relajado y saciado. Evan le abraza cuando se deja caer sobre él, estrechándole con brazos y piernas mientras besa su sien.  
\- ¿Estás bien? ¬su voz suena débil y ronca.  
\- ¿Tú qué crees? ¬Even le sonríe y acaricia su nariz con la suya antes de apartar un mechón que cae sobre su frente¬. Pero mañana me dolerá el culo.  
Isak pone los ojos en blanco pero no puede evitar reírse, dándole una palmada en el muslo a su novio.  
\- Lo de los azotes lo probamos otro día, ¿vale?  
Tiene que esconder la cara en el hueco que forman el cuello y el hombro de Even para ocultar su sonrojo porque la idea de que Even le azote mientras follan le parece realmente excitante.  
Nota los dedos de su novio subiendo y bajando por su espalda y se siente tan bien que no hay nada en el mundo que haga que se mueva. Even roza su mejilla contra la suya y luego la besa.  
\- Tomo nota.  
Ni siquiera protesta, solo se acurruca entre los brazos de su novio, aspirando el intenso olor que emana de su piel mientras sonríe.


End file.
